Lullaby
by E.M Travers
Summary: The less time he spent around his long-time crush, in the dark, on his bed, the better. He was about to leave when Logan spoke up.   "Julian?" Based off cpcoulter's Dalton. Jogan One-Shot.   "Yes, Logan?"  "…Stay here with me, please?"


AN: My first Jogan one-shot. Whee! I don't own Cp's OCS. For the maximum effect, when song lyrics start popping up, direct your attention to this song-link (without spaces)

h t t p / / t i n y s o n g . c o m / A 1 l s

The name of the song is Lullaby, by Chase Coy…and his voice is the very embodiment of how I pictured Julian's. Anyways, enjoy!

"Oh crap. What…a…mess." Derek spat, raking a hand through his hair.

Logan simply stared up at the worrying Stuarts from where he was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"How'd this happen…?" Julian asked, looking around the room like he wanted to throttle someone.

"We don't know…he's not coherent enough to tell us." Bailey explained from where he was seated next to Logan, making sure the blonde didn't hurt himself somehow.

Julian simply grumbled under his breath, reaching down and pulling Logan up to his feet with difficulty. He grabbed Logan by the front of his shirt, somewhat holding the overdosed-blonde up. It pained Julian to look Logan in the eyes when he was drugged. When Logan wasn't on his meds, his eyes were his favorite thing about his friend…not that he'd admit it. They were usually a pale green, usually glinting with their own smugness. When under his medication, his eyes were a faded, glossed over color, that didn't even show that Logan was even in there.

Julian hated it.

"Logan. How'd you do this?" Julian said calmly.

Logan simply stared blankly at his friend.

"Do what…?" He questioned, blinking.

Derek simply threw his arms up in defeat, placing a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Jules…just…get him to sleep before he injures himself." Derek ordered before stomping away, basically convinced that Logan had done this to himself.

It had taken Julian awhile to drag Logan up the stairs, taking extra care not to drop him. He placed his hands firmly on Logan's shoulders and walked behind him, steering the taller teen into his room. He plopped him down on the bed and tossed a blanket over him haphazardly. The less time he spent around his long-time crush, in the dark, on his bed, the better. He was about to leave when Logan spoke up.

"Julian?"

"Yes, Logan?" Julian said, unnecessarily as if he were speaking to a young child.

"…Stay here with me, please?" The blonde asked with big green eyes.

"No, Logan. You need to sleep off this high." Julian said plainly, turning to leave.

"Jules?"

"…."

"Please…?" Logan begged with an expression that almost seemed like a pout.

Julian sighed, walking back over to Logan and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Now go to sleep." Julian said, almost sternly as he looked at Logan, who was currently the equivalent of an overgrown toddler on anesthetics.

"I can't sleep." Logan muttered.

"You haven't tried." Julian protested, raising an eyebrow.

Logan mumbled something incoherent.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it? Sing you a lullaby? C'mon, Lo." Julian said, crossing his arms.

"…Please?" Logan pleased. Again with that damn pout.

Julian simply stared at Logan. He'd never, ever sung in front of Logan before. Logan seemed so much better than he was at everything musical, although he'd never admit it. Reluctantly, he began to sing. There was no chance Logan would ever remember this when he woke up.

_You can rest easy tonight._

_Everything is going to be alright._

_I promise._

_Go to sleep and dream of me tonight._

Logan smiled softly at the sound of Julian singing.

_Everything may not be perfect_

_But at least…I tried. _

Julian's light brown eyes were sad as he sang; basically because this song was everything he wanted to tell Logan in words, in lyrics.

_So tonight…sweet dreams,_

_And sleep tight._

_I've been trying so hard._

_Can't get you out of my mind._

_And if this is how it has to be, _

_Just promise you won't forget me._

_And I'll leave you with this lullaby,_

_Tonight._

Julian ran a hand through his hair. To Logan, this was just a song, one that he'd never remember hearing. To himself, this was everything in his heart being poured out at once. And, yes, he was planning to take that movie. And never come back. Logan wouldn't know until he was long gone.

_I know that this'll hurt you,_

_It hurts me too._

_I wish there was something I could do,_

_To make this easier for you._

_Sometimes it's tough._

_Too soon to call it love,_

_But I wanted to, yeah._

_I wanted to._

_But it's too late now to say,_

_All the wonderful things that I thought of you._

Logan simply stared up at Julian, enthralled in the brunette's voice. Julian absentmindedly pushed a wisp of golden hair from Logan's eyes.

_So tonight…sweet dreams,_

_And sleep tight._

_I've been trying so hard._

_Can't get you out of my mind._

_And if this is how it has to be, _

_Just promise you won't forget me._

_And I'll leave you with this lullaby,_

_Tonight._

Julian felt an arm wrap around his waist tightly and he felt himself being dragged under the covers and held tight to Logan's side. He sighed quietly, breathing in the familiar scent of Logan's cologne.

When Logan finally drifted off to sleep, Julian pulled himself from the blonde's grip and quietly slipped out of the room, getting himself as far away from the one he so desperately loved as possible.

The next morning, Logan woke up with a huge headache. And a strange dream about an angel singing to him.


End file.
